Invisible
by Dee Jay UU
Summary: In which Hinata stops stuttering and make new friends and is finally about to put it all out there.  After a confidence-boosting makeover, she tells Naruto how she feels via song she wrote. One-shot. Inspired by Invisible by Taylor Swift.  Not a song-fic.


**A/N: About as cliché as you can even hope to get. But, hey, so is Naruhina. This was the only one-shot idea I could think of. As a Taylor Swift fan, the song "Invisible" immediately inspired this story, though it isn't a song-fic. If you couldn't guess, the song Hinata sings is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura smiled as she took her seat next to me in study hall. We had assigned seating like a bunch of middle schoolers since some of the resident jerks started causing trouble.

"H-Hi, S-Sakura-chan," I stammered, nervous, of course. I was almost always stuttering around anyone who wasn't Tenten, but Sakura was special. I had a girl crush of sorts on her. She was beautiful, smart, confident, and everyone's best friend. Everyone loved her- she was just one of those people who attracted love and respect like a light did moths- excessively and effortlessly. She even took the time to befriend me- the nobody. Always friendly and oozing good intentions, I only had one reason I could ever wish her any harm.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" And that was the reason. Uzumaki Naruto. I hated how he always seemed so happy when he saw her- when he said her name. Mainly, this bothered me because he never looked at me, much less ever said my name. I was just as invisible to him as I was to everyone else. It didn't even hurt me, because I never expected anything in the first place- it only made me very sad.

Naruto could be described exactly like Sakura, only so much more. Everyone loved him. If Sakura was everyone's best friend, he was their soul mate. He had this huge grin that seemed to be tattooed permanently on his face and had the ability to part the clouds on a rainy day. I guess it made sense that he was the embodiment of a nice day as warm and inviting as he was. He even looked like one with his sunny blond hair, tanned skin, and eyes that were two perfect pieces of blue cut from the sky itself. He was my exact opposite with my night-like qualities. I was quite and tended to keep to myself out of shyness. I had hair as dark as midnight. I used it to hide my face. I also had pale, pale, skin that could be described as luminescent as the moon if I was prettier. His presence had an incandescent quality, while mine was about as significant as a fly on a wall, and almost as unwanted if ever acknowledged.

"Naruto! Get in your seat!" Kakashi ordered walking in his classroom, ten minutes late, of course. I was seriously worried about that man. He was still young, and his bad habits could mess up the rest of his life. He honestly needed to invest in a personal day planner. In fact, I was pretty sure his birthday was in a few days, so maybe I could invest for him. I wouldn't give it to him, of course, I was too shy. I would probably leave it on his desk with an anonymous note. I didn't need any gratitude anyway.

As I wrote myself a little note to stop at the closest Staples on the way home, my thoughts strayed back to the object of my affections. If it wasn't obvious enough, I'll tell you I've been in love with Naruto since the third grade. As cliché as it sounds, he saved me from some bully on the playground. He swooped down like every little girls fantasy dream prince and knocked them on the heads and told them not to pick on pretty girls as he helped me up. God knows how pink that made me. Unfortunately, it was the first and last time he had ever looked my way. Even more unfortunate, he had been crushing on Sakura sense the beginning of time. I never stood a chance.

I sighed to myself and flipped to an empty page in my notebook and started writing. I worked out my emotions the way I always did- in song. I had been writing music for more than a year now, not that I had the nerve to show it to anyone beside Tenten. Now I was writing the lyrics to the music I wrote last week. It turned out to be the favorite thing I've ever written. It wasn't too hard to figure out who exactly it was about.

* * *

It was a relief to walk into English later that day. English was my favorite class (after my electives of course- I couldn't survive the day without Music Theory and Chorus) and proved to be very refreshing after a period of Phys. Ed. (hard labor) with the ever energetic Gai-sensi. I was glad that the man was so healthy and active- but really? His sermons on the importance of youth and the like got old. It was as if he was starting a religion of sorts. Anyway, they Kakashi had the class set up was more like a creative writing class. Even better, we started a poem unit, which I happened to write on a regular basis in the form of song lyrics. Easy.

"Okay class," Kakashi walked in- yet again- late, earning some accusatory comments from some of his students. "Today we are going to start a partner project." Uh-oh. The worst words to ever have left a teacher's mouth. Partner project. I wondered what made teachers so sadistic that they feel no guilt in unleashing the horrible concept on those students that happen to be socially retarded- or in my case- unbearably shy. Tenten didn't take this class with me so I had absolutely no one to fall back on. Usually, I had to either hope there are an odd number of students, beg to work alone, or deal with whatever loser/slacker the teacher ends up sticking me with.

"With your partner, you'll have today and tomorrow to write a poem. You can write about anything school appropriate and in any poetry form. Start partnering up." Such a simple and vague assignment was typical of Kakashi. He preferred to slap a bunch of independent work on us, not teach, and read his book all period. I had no clue what was so interesting about that book that he feels the need to read it constantly and continuously- over and over. I really didn't think I wanted to know anyway. Being the wallflower that I am, somehow I manage to overhear all the juicy gossip in this place- whether I want to or not. The fact that some have witnessed Kakashi giggling in potentially disturbing ways while reading is one such thing I could have lived not knowing, but I respected his right to privacy and being old enough to read whatever he wants. I still wish he actually did his job more often, but hey. He didn't need to. He had tenure.

Honestly, I wouldn't have minded a simple and easy assignment like this. I could just recycle something I had already written and be done with it. Instead, the project was accompanied by the humiliation of partner shopping. Unfortunately, that product seemed to be sold out when it came to me. I could have launched into a full scale pity-party then and there, but decided to postpone it to when I got home where I could have super chunky cookie dough ice cream. (Pity-Party City is always in stock.)

I could only watch as pairs started forming around me. I didn't have any girlfriends to flail and "OMG" with about how it was so great to be able to work in school together. I most certainly didn't have and guy or boyfriend to pair up with just so we could flirt all period. The self-pity was pressing down on me so hard that I might have to escape to the bathroom to ball my eyes out before I got home. Wonderful. This was worse than getting picked last in gym class (which also wasn't a rare occurrence. No one could call on me because they couldn't remember my name).

I could feel the unshed tears stinging the back of my eyes as I started to grab my stuff and start begging to work by myself. It didn't matter to me. I was used to being alone. However, before I could get up, someone materialized in front of me, causing me to jump.

"Hinata! Want to be partners with me?" An all too familiar face asked. I would remember that face anywhere- I had been watching it for years without getting caught. This was the first time that he was really looking back. I couldn't believe it. Naruto actually knew my name. Not only that, he wasn't to be _partners _with _me_. This may never happen again, so naturally, I had to pick that moment to act like an idiot.

"W-why?" I wondered, incredulous and wide-eyed.

"Do you not want to be my partner?" he looked and sounded genuinely upset. I quickly realized my mistake.

"N-no, t-that's not i-it," my words were rushed and panicky, "I w-would l-love to be p-partners. I'm j-just s-surprised."

"I just wanted to become better friends with you because you're always by yourself." That was another thing I loved about Naruto- his intentions were so _pure_. He was like a child- untouched and oblivious to the evils of the world. I prayed that he would always stay that way. This was unbelievable. I felt faint.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned with honest concern. Whoops. I must have visibly swooned.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a bit anemic," I lied and stopped stuttering without noticing. He was such a calming person to be around. Once I actually got used to talking with him, his presence soothed my nervousness and perpetual shyness like a balm. It was either that, and/or the fact I was still half convinced it was all made up.

"Oh, them I guess you should sit down again then," he was still a bit concerned (the sweetheart, bless his soul) as he pulled two seats together for us. I took the opportunity to pinch myself while his back was turned.

"So what do think our poem should be about?" He started out sitting down in his seat. I followed his example. "I think it should be about something good- something that gives you that warm fuzzy feeling. You know what I mean?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Like dreams?" I said automatically, thinking about what was coming true right now. A slow, wide grin spread across his face that caught me off my guard. It literally took my breath away.

"That's perfect, Hina! You're so smart! We're already further ahead than most groups," I had to blush at the nickname and compliment.

"L-like w-what kind of d-dream?" The stammer was rearing its ugly head. I attempted to squash back down the nervousness that was bubbling up once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Dreams mean different things to different people. There are dreams as in what you see while you're asleep and dreams as in hopes and goals for the future."

"Both," he grinned again. "We can write about how they can mean different things, right?"

"Of course! We can each write about what they mean to us, and then put them together!" I was seriously getting into this idea, and not just because I was doing it with Naruto. I always knew that he was smarter that people gave him credit for. I was already taking out a piece of paper when his started agreeing hastily with my suggestion.

It took me a while to really get into what I was writing. I was too busy sneaking peeks at the boy across from me. Eventually, though, I was able to focus on what I was doing and the words came easy. I was rereading my work, satisfied, when Naruto announced that he was also finished. He handed it over and I worked my magic. This is what we had by the end of the period:

_Dreams are more than visions of the night_

**Dreams are what we all really want**

_With their vivid colors and chaotic happenings._

**Hot chocolate on snow days**

_They are our inner most desires materialized-_

**Aimlessly wasting time without a care.**

_The things we may not even allow ourselves to hope for._

**No responsibilities, just the good things that come with them.**

_Projected on a screen all the times you think in the absence of thought_

**I dream of all the things I plan for.**

_Beautiful, yet heart wrenching._

**I dream of all the things I don't even know I'm planning for.**

_I can almost never see the ending._

**Dreams are pillows to fall back on.**

_The harsh reality pries my eyes open every morning._

**I dream. We all dream.**

_I'm haunted by them until the next night births more sweet torture._

**After all, where would we be without them?**

_I find comfort in my imagination as it wonders through the serenity of the dark._

"Wow this is actually really good. I think it's the best school project I've ever helped with. You're amazing!" Cue embarrassing blushing. "Now we'll have all of tomorrow to just hang out." As if planned, the bell rung, ending our time together for the day.

"Well, see you Hina!" He said gathering his stuff and leaving the room. I just stood there, waving like an idiot.

When I walked out of the room, I felt different for some reason- lighter. When Tenten saw me in the hallway, her eyes got all big and her mouth went slack.

"Hinata- you're glowing," I shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look… different, happier. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Come to my house after school?"

* * *

"Are you serious? Are you sure you didn't, like, fall asleep is class or something? Maybe you fainted and bumped your pretty little head." Tenten was currently stuffing her face with every species of junk food available in the house. She eats more in my house than my whole family combined. She's lucky we have money and my mom loves her because she's my only friend.

"I'm serious Ten," She wasn't being very supportive at the moment. I started tuning my guitar, get ready to put music to the song I wrote in study hall. "I have the poem we wrote right here and I didn't even faint. I just swooned a bit. I also stopped stuttering."

"Wow! It almost seems too good to be true. Are you sure you didn't at least, like puke all over him?" I wrinkled my nose it disgust. She continued after pausing to chomp on her (my) chips "That does explain a lot though,"

"Explain what?" I wondered strumming a few of the notes I had in mind.

"Why you looked the way you did when I saw you in the hall. You looked more than just happy- you were glowing," I rolled my eyes, not believing her. "I'm serious. It was confidence. That's what made the difference. You are some much more beautiful than you give yourself credit for."

That caught me off guard. I didn't know that the word beautiful was in Tenten's vocabulary. She was serious. I still didn't believe I was beautiful or anything, but her confidence in me was enough to make my heart swell. That's when I realized that I wanted to be beautiful.

"How do you become beautiful?" I asked aloud. Tenten looked a little flustered. Even though she was one of the most beautiful people I know, not many could see it past her roughness.

"How should I know? Go ask your sugarplum princess," Tenten was about the only person in the school, well besides jealous wannabes, who disliked Sakura. She called her things like pixie and sugar-drop and princess in reference to her strange and somewhat mystical hair and eyes colors. When I asked her why, she said that it was because I was too nice to hate her myself, so she had to do it for me. I really wished she didn't, but I was used to it by now.

"Maybe I will." And I went back to working on my song.

* * *

"Hey Sakura?" I forced my voice to sound strong and even.

"Yes?" She looked over at me, surprised that I was taking the initiative and my lack of stutter. I took a deep breath.

"How do you become beautiful?" I finally asked. She looked even more shocked for a second, but it quickly faded into amusement.

"You should know. You already are beautiful," She was the one that was glowing. It made me feel all the more ugly and average.

"I don't believe that," I set my jaw with my determination and stubbornness. I was going to get a real answer from her.

"It's true. Ask anyone. Yesterday, Naruto told me that he thought you were really pretty," I could feel my face heat up to the extreme. Did he really say that?

"I still don't believe you," I didn't sound as sure that time. My head was still spinning.

"I promise you Hinata," All amusement was gone now. She looked entirely serious. "Come back to my house after school with me. I'll show you something." I was still hung up on what she claimed Naruto said and agreed without thinking. I didn't realize that was probably the start of a whole new friendship.

"Hey," I heard Kakashi say. "Someone left me a planner for my birthday! How thoughtful!"

* * *

"Can you believe this girl?" Sakura asked her friends and gesturing to me. "She doesn't think she's beautiful." Ino gasped in disbelief and Temari continued to look disinterested. Me being in a room with all three of these girls dealt a huge blow to my already non-existent self-esteem. I'm not exactly sure why the other two girls where here, too. In fact, I wasn't quite sure what I was there for myself.

"Figures, she definitely seems like the kind who's likable and beautiful, yet refuses to admit or acknowledge it, though they can find the beauty in everything and everyone else," Temari said as if stating the obvious- though I didn't think so. Temari was every bit as beautiful as Sakura and though she didn't talk to many people outside her small circle- she was still popular. It came as a default since all her friends where popular- and she was gorgeous of course.

"That's horrible! She's so sweet and cute and beautiful! How can someone not see them in themselves when they have it? It has to be, like, a crime or something. We must do the world a favor and change this," Ino cut in. Ino was head cheerleader and a notorious drama queen- as well as Sakura's best friend. If the other two were beautiful- she was divine. Stunning could never cover it. With all three girls in the same room, I couldn't help but feel washed-out and colorless.

"That is why I called you here. Ladies, we are launching operation confidence installment," I was definitely not enjoying being the center of attention right now or ever. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Why did I have to ask the stupid question? I didn't want to drag these nice, amazing people into my issues no matter how eager they are to help. Me forming any type of confidence around girls like them is next to impossible. It's unfair of them for being so close to perfect.

"You and you're big words! Can't it be more, like, easy to remember? Like Esteem Makeover?" Ino complained.

"Does it matter? The point is that we're helping Hinata. How are we going to that?" Temari asked, ever practically thinking.

"Must you ask?" Ino said. "All good things start with a makeover. As beautiful as your hair is, you need to get it out of your lovely face and stop hiding yourself in those baggy unflattering clothes."

"Today, we'll work on her hair. We can teach her to sweep her over grown bangs out of her face with a straghtiner, figure out what style she should go for, and get to know her better. Nothing can boost confidence like a bunch of new friends." I was shocked. These girls- my friends? It's been forever since I had a friend other than Tenten. I wasn't suited to these girls- I was too average and plain. Why couldn't they see this?

"Good plan. Then we can go though her closet and shop! Thank god! I haven't been to the mall in days," Ino commented. I was having mixed feelings. I was scared to get rid of my precious hair and baggy clothes that hide me from everyone else, but at the same time I knew it might be exactly what I needed. Sakura said something about getting something to start and Ino turned to me. "So, what's up with you? What do you do for fun? Who do you hang with?"  
"I- I'm usually with Tenten, and I don't do much in my spare time." I answered hesitantly. I noticed to my surprise, my stutter was almost gone with everyone I talk to now. Already a noticeable improvement.

"Good. Tenten's nice, she was on my soccer team last fall," Temari nodded approvingly. Though she was my best friend, she definitely wasn't as invisible. She was a jock- must I say more? Everyone's heard about how she was caption of this team, or MVP on that one. She had so many more friends than me, and I always wondered why she bothered with me when she could be with so much more interesting people.

"There has to be something you do in your spare time! I mean you barely have any friends at the moment, so you must have so much extra time!" Ino whined.

"Ino! How rude can you get?" Sakura asked walking back in the room with a spray bottle of water, hair waxy stuff, and a hair straightener. "But you do have to do something in your spare time, Hinata." I never told anyone besides Tenten and my family about my songs, but the part of me that trusted the good in others wanted to trust them.

"Fine, I write and sing songs," There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room.

"This. Is. Perfect!" Ino squealed as Sakura almost dropped the bottle of water she was dampening my bangs with. "You can join that songwriting contest Kakashi was talking about today!"

"I- I don't think I could do that," I would only make a fool of myself. I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

"Of course you could! I'm sure you're amazing. It's almost too perfect!" Sakura offered recovering from her shock and picking up the straightener. I hoped she wouldn't drop that too as she somehow managed to straighten hair to the side so my bangs were out of my eyes.

"It's not as simple as all that. I'm really not that great," As hard as I focused on my music, studied music, and put everything I had into it, I was still only mediocre.

"Of course you're going to say that! You don't think anything of yourself. That's why we have to launch the Esteem Makeover!"

"Ino! You don't have to say it like that!" Sakura said.

"No, I think Ino is right. Hinata, you could never give yourself any credit the way you is now, even if your life depended on it," Temari finally put in. These girls were brutally honest. I appreciated it though. "Promise me that you'll at least think about it." She did have a point. So I promised.

"Great, now we can move on to clothes!" Ino's eyes were shining. She was definitely excited. I briefly wondered if having so much stereotypical teenage girl concentrated into one body was healthy.

"No offence, but why exactly did you call me here? I mean, I would love to help and all, but I'm not exactly the person to call when you're trying to boost confidence. I'm definitely not the person to call when it's makeover time, unless it's me you're attacking, of course," I was kind of wondering what Temari was doing here myself. Not that I minded. Ino and Sakura were already digging through Sakura's closet in search of what would possibly be able to flatter this body of mine.

"Because she needs more friends. Besides, you're the only one her can relate to her and her crush on Naruto, having a secret crush yourself." Sakura's answer turned both of us bright red. And Ino, once again, squealed.

'Omigosh! Hinata and Naruto! That's adorable. We _must_ make it happen."

"I don't like anyone," Temari was lying. I knew exactly who.

"Get out, Temari. You zone out and get that teenage love-stricken look all the time in class. What else does that spell? We'll find out who it is soon enough, just wait."

"You would know, Sakura. Don't you like Sasuke?" I said kind of bitter she just told everyone my secret. Of course, it was obvious if you even looked my way, but still. I received the desired result. She flushed pink as well.

"How did you know that?" She whispered. It made me feel guilty.

"OMIGOSH, IT'S TRUE!" Ino. Who else?

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I just know a lot of things others don't. Being invisible means you see everything, whether you want to or not."

"No it's okay," She said recovering. "Actually, I have a confession. Sasuke and I are secretly kinda-maybe-not-really together." Silence. Even I didn't know that.  
"What do you mean?"

"We admitted to each other that we have feelings, but we decided not to officially get together taking Naruto's feelings into consideration. He's both of our best friends. We don't want to hurt him. So we wanted to wait until he got over me. That's one of the reasons I want to help you, Hinata. I saw the potential you guys have. You could be amazing together. I want you for him. You're incredibly sweet and would make him happy. But I do really want to help you." And I believed her. I believed in the good of everything. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Wow, if you could see that and her own best friends couldn't, you might be able to find out who Temari likes too," Temari shot Ino a look. Since I was already being so honest with them, I couldn't stop the devious smile from spreading across my face. Someone gasped.

"Omigosh, you _do_ know. Tell us, tell us," Ino prompted. Temari shot a glare my way this time. I pretended to look as innocent as possible.

"I have no idea," I made my voice sweet and sugar-coated. It was fun talking to new people and a group of girls other than Tenten. All the awkwardness was gone and I was comfortable.

"See, no one. I like no one," Temari said as she answered a text message and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru's. We have a project to work on together." Without permission, the demonic smile seized control again as Temari walk out. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Is it…" Sakura was surprised. Ino was shocked.

"But they're like, best friends." She said. And he adores her back. It's only a matter of time. I decided to change the topic before I spilled anything else.

"So… we were talking about clothes?"

* * *

I was nervous to say the least. Terrified, anxious, and losing my sanity would be a more accurate description. I couldn't remember how the girls talked me into this crazy songwriting contest. I was up next and about to start hyper-ventilating.

"Relax, Honey. You look fabulous." Of course Ino would say that. She bought me these new skinny jeans and petal pink baby doll top. My bangs were flat ironed out of my mascara lined eyes and she was the one who insisted I wear the stiletto boots I hide in the back of my closet. As cute as the clothes looked, I missed the security of my sweats.

"Don't worry, you have the advantage. The girl out there before you sounds like she's on the verge of death." Sakura was right, but I was too nice to say so. I listened closer and realized the song was coming to an end. The butterflies turned to nausea.

"I can't do this." I looked at my trembling fingers. I couldn't play guitar like this.

"Yes, you can," Temari said with an uncharacteristic warmth as she took my hands and steadied them. I felt appreciation and caring push back the terror. I was glad they were there. I was new to encouragement, so I never would have imagined it would mean this much.

"You're up," Tenten put in her two-cents. "Show him you're better than the sugar-plum princess."

I smiled in spite of myself. I had all of my friends here cheering me on, and I knew Naruto would be watching me. This alone let me swallow my insecurities as they were flushed out by the new-found strength and confidence that took over.

My legs somehow managed to carry me onto the stage. It was amazing how easy it was to ignore the hundreds of eyes glued to me. I was only looking for a perfect pair of sky blue ones. It wasn't hard to find Naruto grinning and waving like an idiot in the crowd. Seeing him was the last boost I needed to start singing.

So I sang the song I wrote in study hall. The smooth and slow melody came automatically as my fingers responded to muscle memory. I had practiced non-stop for this. It was the best thing I've written. It was my life story. I poured my whole soul into this as I sang what it was like to be invisible while the one you love can only look at someone else who could never feel the same. I was baring my soul to these strangers- classmates who didn't even know I existed. Instead of scary, it was a relief to finally get it all out there. That's what it was to be an artist. It didn't matter what they thought. I had people to fall back on now.

It was finished as soon as it started. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I think I was mourning the end of my old life. I wasn't the same as before. Something changed in me. The confidence wasn't temporary this time. It was here to stay. I was the only performer who earned a standing ovation.

"Hinata, that was great!" Naruto was the first to find me. "Now where are the others, they should be here too." He was about to go look for them when I stopped him.

"Naruto, wait. I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath. After all this time, I knew I was ready. "That song was for you. I've been in love with you since the third grade. I don't expect an answer. I know you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know." Now it was Naruto's turn to stop be as I tried to walk away.

"Wait, Hinata…" He started. "Can you give me some time first? I like you- a lot. I want to try this out. Just give me some time to sort things out, okay?" Wow, that was more than I hoped for. It took a moment to let the words sink in, it was too perfect.

"I've waited years, I think I can wait a little longer," I never smiled that wide before that. It was one of those things only Naruto could do to me. We saw the others finding us. Naruto strutted right over to them and slapped Sasuke and Sakura upside the head.

"I heard what was going on between you two from Ino. You're idiots." If looks could kill, the one Sakura gave Ino would leave her dead on the floor. Instead, Ino just shrugged in response. "Just get together already. I don't care. I want you guys to be happy." The two looked at each other and in a second, in each other's arms and a super sweet lip lock. You could see the sacrifice in Naruto's eyes, but not as much as I expected. I also loved that selflessness about him. I wondered how Sakura could pass him up. Oh well, there's finally a chance for me. It feels like our lives were just clicking into place.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I loved writing this. Reading this, I couldn't believe I was the one who wrote it. As soon as I wrote that last line, I thought of the song by Paramore. I sense a sequel coming on, so watch out for that. Also check out my multi-chapter high school fic. I also think I'm going to start a series of Taylor Swift couples. One for each pairing. I'm looking forward to it!**

**Show me love. Review.**


End file.
